


blinking in the morning sun

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Alexander wakes up warm and happy on his birthday, and things get better from there.





	blinking in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> -it's alexander's birthday! birthday smut for the birthday boy.
> 
> -i challenged myself to write something short and plotless. i think i actually succeeded??
> 
> -this is not beta read and i wrote it in an hour. sorry.
> 
> -title is a line from elbow's "[one day like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDBMBvGl2Yw)." i think this is the third fic i've titled with lyrics from that song. at some point i'm just gonna challenge myself to use the rest of them.

Alexander wakes up warm without being too hot, blinking his eyes open against the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. The facts filter into his head slowly: it's late summer; he's at the lake for a long, lazy weekend; it's his birthday.

There's a small noise behind him, and Alexander smiles as another fact registers: he's not alone in bed.

"Hey," JT says quietly. "Are you waking up?"

"I am now," Alexander says. He rolls onto his back and stretches, feeling comfortable and languid and happy about all of it. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," JT says. "Long enough to wonder if you wanted birthday sex in the morning or later today, but that's about all I've done so far."

Alexander laughs. "I have to choose?"

"You can choose both," JT says, and when Alexander looks over he's smiling, soft and full.

"Well, I definitely choose now, and we can see what happens later," Alexander decides. "How's that?"

JT leans over to kiss him, and it's easy and familiar, two seasons' worth of learning each other behind it. "Sounds good to me," he says, pulling back. "Do you have any requests?"

"Sex," Alexander suggests, grinning when JT rolls his eyes. "I don't know, babe. You're here, I'm here. That's usually enough to get things moving."

"Well, if you're not gonna take the initiative here, I _guess_ I can come up with something," JT says, which means he's definitely already thought of something.

Alexander stretches again, shifting so the sheet falls down towards his hips. "It's my birthday," he says, grinning wider. "You do the planning."

JT laughs and shakes his head, and then he moves closer, curling an arm across Alexander's waist and pulling him onto his side as he leans back in to kiss him. It's the kind of soft, lazy making out that Alexander loves to get lost in, mouths sliding together, JT's hand stroking up and down Alexander's back. It makes him feel so present in it even as he sighs and shifts onto his back again, urging JT to roll on top of him.

JT doesn't follow him, though; he leans in instead, brushing another kiss against Alexander's mouth before grinning at him. "No peeking," he says sternly, and Alexander raises a questioning eyebrow at him. JT just grins wider and slides down the bed, pulling the sheet over his head.

"What are you," Alexander starts to ask, amused, but JT touches his leg right above the knee, then tugs gently. Alexander moves his leg to the side, and JT climbs over it, settling between Alexander's thighs. The movement makes the sheet slip down, and JT glances up at him.

"Don't look, c'mon," he says, reaching up for the sheet. "Let me just make you feel good."

Alexander's mouth falls open as it clicks together: JT between his legs, the sheet over him, not being able to see or tell what JT's doing, just laying back and enjoying it. "Yeah, okay," he breathes out after a moment, and he takes the edge of the sheet from JT and pulls it back up his chest.

JT doesn't do anything for a moment, and Alexander tells himself to relax. He's tempted to ask, but there's a curl of anticipation in his stomach as he thinks about not knowing what's coming next. It makes his dick twitch, and he hears JT laugh, quiet and low.

There are fingers on the inside of his thigh, trailing lightly from his knee up towards his dick. Alexander's expecting it when JT wraps his hand around the base of his dick, but it still makes him gasp when he feels a puff of warm air against the tip, and he makes a small noise when JT's lips drag against it.

"Please," he says, the word falling out of his mouth, and he feels JT's lips press against the head, a small, almost sweet kiss, before opening and taking him in.

The reality of getting a blowjob is no different now than it ever is, but somehow it feels like so much more when all Alexander can do is feel it. JT squeezes the base of his dick in time with the way he moves his head, and all Alexander can see is the way the sheet moves, JT's head lifting it up as he pulls off, the strong line of his shoulders flexing when he sinks back down. It's somehow more obscene than actually watching it, and Alexander moans loudly when JT pulls almost all the way off and sucks at the tip.

"God," Alexander gasps out. He closes his eyes and pushes a hand beneath the sheet, fingers touching JT's face and then quickly moving to tangle in his hair. JT hums and presses his head back into Alexander's palm, and it makes Alexander shout and strain to hold his hips still.

Alexander feels JT pull all the way off, and when he speaks, his voice is low. "Do it," he says, brushing his lips against Alexander's dick as he speaks. "Come on, babe. Fuck my face like you want to."

"Oh my god," Alexander chokes out, and JT laughs quietly before licking from his fingers where his fingers are still wrapped around Alexander up to the head, and this time when he wraps his lips around him and sinks back down, JT lets his hand fall away. "Are you sure?"

JT hums, and this time Alexander doesn't stop the way it makes his back arch, pushing his dick deeper into JT's mouth. He holds the sheet to his chest with his free hand, and when he pulls his legs up to plant his feet on the bed, it stays in place instead of rolling down. He's into it, the way he can't see, can't tell, and even if there's nothing really surprising about a blowjob at this point, it's somehow making him even hotter for it.

The first gentle roll of his hips makes him groan, and JT hums around him again. It makes the next thrust a little more pointed, but JT doesn't stop him, doesn't gag or anything. It makes it easy for Alexander to fall into a rhythm, fucking up into the wet heat of JT's mouth, and all he can focus on is the pleasure heating in his stomach, the way JT's head bobs a little against the sheet when Alexander fucks into his mouth.

"Oh," he gasps out, because suddenly there's—a finger, he realises, JT pushing a finger into his mouth next to Alexander's dick, and he spreads his feet a little wider when the implications hit him. "Yeah, yes, JT, please."

JT hums again, acknowledgement or just because, Alexander can't tell. He pulls his finger out, though, and he doesn't waste any time, pushing between Alexander's cheeks and into his ass. He somehow times it perfectly, sucking hard as Alexander thrusts up, curling his finger just so, and Alexander cries out and loses any form of rhythm. His fingers are curled into JT's hair and the sheet in equal measure, and he swears he can feel his pulse in each of his fingertips, beating hard as he comes down JT's throat.

JT swallows around him, his finger still moving gently inside Alexander until Alexander sighs and loosens his grip on JT"s hair. "Okay, stop," he mumbles out, and JT pulls off with an obscene sounding pop before sliding his finger out.

The sheet starts moving in a way Alexander can't figure out; he figures he can look now, so he pushes it down. His breath catches in his throat when he sees JT, mouth hanging open, hand working between his legs. He's pumping his hips hard and fast, and his breath is shuddering in his chest the way it does when he's close, so close. All Alexander has to do is rest his fingers on the back of JT's neck to make him drop his head and groan, and Alexander closes his eyes as he feels JT come, all over the bed and Alexander's calf.

JT drops his weight to the bed, resting his head on Alexander's thigh and breathing raggedly for a moment before looking up and grinning. "Happy birthday," he says, and his voice sounds exactly as rough as it should after swallowing Alexander down. It makes Alexander shiver as he combs his fingers through JT's hair.

"Thanks," he says, smiling down at him. "You should come up here and we should nap, and then later we should… maybe revisit this whole thing."

JT laughs. "We should clean up," he says, and Alexander realises that yeah, JT's probably laying fully in the wet spot.

"That's what the sheet is for," Alexander says, smiling wider when JT laughs and crawls up the bed, bracing himself above Alexander before leaning down to kiss him.

His birthday is looking up, Alexander decides as he pushes his hand back into JT"s hair, kissing him the way he loves, getting kissed back just as softly, just as messily. It's been great so far, and given the look JT gives him when he pulls back, the afternoon has a lot of promise, too.

**Author's Note:**

> soft boys!! soft boys.


End file.
